I Hope You Stay By My Side When
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: hanya kisah seorang gadis yang menyukai pemuda temperamen.../gak pandai bikin summaryXC/Fem!Petir,FemApi,Fem!Taufan/


Disclaimer : Boboiboy belongs to (c)Animonsta Studio

Warning : FemPetir,FemApi,OC,OOC,AU,Typo(s)dll

Genre : Roman, Hurt, Angrs, Konflik, Drama.

Rated : T

* * *

Happy Reading

I Hope You Like It

.

.

.

.

.

Mempunyai pacar _Temperamental_ itu tidaklah mudah, bukan hanya itu...Mempunyai kekasih seperti Halilintar sangat membuat Petir _Emosional_ karna Halilintar bukanlah orang yang suka disalahkan, terlebih lagi menyukai menyalahkan.

"huh! ku bilang lebih baik bila kau taruh vas bunganya di tengah!" seorang pemuda dengan jaket merah hitam dan topi yang senada sedang memandang gadis berjaket oranye dan topi yang senada, dengan tatapan garang. Iris _Ruby_ sang pemuda menampakan raut ketidak sukaan.

"hah...baiklah.." sang gadis dengan setengah hati meletakan Vas bunga dengan Chat jingga dan merah ketengah meja yang sedang mereka rias.

yap...mereka ada tugas menghias meja paling bagus, dan Halilintar dipasangkan dengan sang kekasih Petir, dan Api yang adalah kekasih Ais. Sayangnya mereka dipisahkan dalam kelompok yang berbeda, Ais sekelompok dengan Gempa, dan Fang, sedangkan Halilintar dipasangkan dengan Petir, dan Api.

"hehe,Hali jangan gitu dong sama pacarnya.."Seorang gadis dengan Rompi Jingga dan tak lupa dengan topi yang senada, sedang terkikik geli melihat Halilintar yang menegur Petir dengan lantang.

Petir memutar bola matanya jengah melihat Api yang terkikik geli "Api...kenapa kau tak bantu kami menghias Meja, dan sekarang malah menertawakan kami.." Petir mendengus, dan Api yang mendengar itu tersentak dan mulai membantu mereka menata meja.

Halilintar mulai membesikan buku-buku yang akan dibuat sebagai hiasan dengan cara meniupnya, debunya terlalu banyak sampai berhamburan mengotori wajah sang pemuda, sekarang wajah pemuda itu telah penuh dengan debu.

Api yang melihat itu terkikik geli dan mengambil sapu tangannya"Hali...kamu kayak anak kecil deh~" ledek Api selagi membersihkan wajah Halilintar

Tangan lembut Api yang dibalut sapu tangannya menyentuh permukaan wajah Halilintar, dengan gerakan lembut sang gadis menyapu semua debu di wajah Halilintar sambil tersenyum lembut, wajah mereka begitu dekat dan mata mereka saling berpandangan. Petir yang sedang mengelap meja tertegun melihat adegan dihadapannya, dan Ais...hanya melongo melihat apa yang dilakukan Api.

"Ekhem..." dengan serentak Petir dan Ais mendehem, agar pacar mereka sadar apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? kalian tahu mereka saling perbandangan dan seakan tak mau melepaskan kesempatan tersebut.

Petir semakin Geram, gadis itu tak habis pikir dengan pacarnya, bahkan sekarang mereka belum beranjak dari posisi mereka, dan parahnya wajah mereka semakin lama semakin dekat, membuat emosi gadis itu memuncak, dengan sengaja Petir menyenggol Vas yang diletakan di tengah meja sampai terjatuh ke lantai.

PRANG

Halilintar dan Api tersadar dan memalingkan wajah mereka kearah suara tersebut, Iris Ruby dan Jingga itu membulat sempurna menatap nanar Vas bunga yang telah hancur perkeping-keping, padahal Vas bunga itu adalah hasil jerih payah ia dan kekasihnya...dan sekarang sudah pecah?

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMECAHKAN VAS INI?!"Halilintar membentak plus bertanya dengan suara lantang membuat kegiatan seisi kelas terhenti dan menatap Halilintar horor, Halilintar meyentakan langkah kakinya menuju serpihah Vas itu.

"KU BILANG-"ucapan Halilintar terhenti saat Petir memotongnya "aku tadi tak sengaja menyenggolnya" ujar Petir dengan nada sinis,seperti sama sekali tidak menyesali perbuatannya. Halillintar menatap Petir tak percaya.

"apa yang kau katakan? tak mungkin itu tidak disengaja! Vas itu terletak ditengah-tengah meja! "Halilintar menurunkan beberapa oktaf suaranya saat berbicara dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

"okay,aku minta maaf "Ucapan Petir malah lebih masuk ketantangan daripada permintaan, Api yang melihat pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu berjalan mundur,seakan tidak mau ikut campur.

"kau...KATAKAN PADAKU KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU! " Petir terlonjak kaget,untuk pertama kalinya Halilintar membentaknya di depan orang-orang banyak.

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA HAH?! " untuk kedua kalinya ia melihat Halilintar benar-benar marah padanya karna ia memecahkan Vas itu? Atau mengganggu kemesraan Halilintar dan Api?

* * *

Saat ini adalah waktu pelajaran Olahraga,dan yang menjadi topik Olahraga hari ini adalah, pertandingan Basket untuk laki-laki,dan Voli untuk anak perempuan, tapi sebenarnya Petir tidak ada minat untuk ikut main dengan anak-anak perempuan.

Sang gadis masih teruduk di bawah pohon rindang diatas bangku-bangku penonton di lapangan, ia kesini berniat untuk meminta maaf pada Halilintar,tapi ia perlu tempat yang tepat untuk benar-benar memberi tahu rahasia terbesarnya.

"hei! sedang apa?"Petir terlonjak dan hampir berteriak bila ia tidak menahannya, ia terkejut dengan kedatangang seorang pemuda serba biru muda yang tiba-tiba sudah berada berjongkok di samping tempat duduknya.

Petir memutar bola matanya malas "kau hampir membuat jantungku keluar dari posisi yang seharusnya ." Ais terkekeh dan langsung menatap lurus kedepan seperti seseorang yang sedang melamun.

"menurutmu...Api masih mencintaiku..?"pertanyaan itu seakan keluar dengan mulus,Ais bahkan mengumamkan kata-kata itu dua kali, Petir yang mendengar itu menatap sendu rerumputan, mungkin apa yang dirasakan Ais itu sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan.

"hhhmmhh..." Petir tak ingin terbawa suasana,ia menarik lengan Ais sambil tersenyum "bagaimana jika kita berikan mereka minum? pasti mereka lelah setelah Olahraga?"senyum Ais berkembang ia langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk dengan cepat mengikuti saran Petir.

* * *

Petir tersenyum lembut menatap sebuah botol air mineral yang ia genggam, ia yakin setelah lelah bertanding Basket Halilintar pasti haus. Akhirnya ia sampai di kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang mengenggurumi Halilintar, beritanya katanya Halilintar dan kelompoknya menang bertanding Basket, saat mendengar itu rasanya Petir benar-benar bangga dengan hasil dari kerja keras kekasihnya tersebut.

BRAK

tak sengaja seseorang pemuda menabrak bahunya dengan kasar, saat ia melihat wajah pemuda tersebut, ia kaget itu adalah Ais! mata sang pemuda berkaca-kaca, menapakan raut sedih, Petir yang melihat itu menaikan satu alisnya..

"jangan kesana..." Ais menggigit bibir bawahnya agar air matanya tak terlanjur jatuh "ku tahu sekarang jawaban pertanyaanku..."Ais menggantungkan kalimatnya...bibir bawahnya bahkan sudah meneteskan setetes darah segar karna gigitan olehnya.

"apa maksudmu...aku ingin-"ucapan Petir terpotong saat Ais mencengkram kedua bahuna kasar "kubilang jangan kesana...dan ini.."Ais mengangkat air mineral yang Petir bawa dan melemparkannya dengan brutal ketanah sehingga tutup botol itu terbuka, dan semua air yang ada didalamnya tumpah.

Iris Hazel Petir membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang Ais lakukan "apa yang kau lakukan ?!" suara petir benar-benar serak dan parau, dan sekarang ia hanya menatap kosong ke tanah dilapangan itu, seakan sedang memproses apa yan terjadi.

Setelah semua kesadarannya pulih, nia menadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Ais yang sedang menunduk "aku yakin sesuatu terjadi " dengan kasar Petir mendorong orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya, saat semua telah beres ia melihat Halilintar dengan Api...

Kedua pupil mata Petir berair, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar air matanya tidak lolos, sekarang badanya bergetar, ia tak pernah mengira Halilintar akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Lihatla .. .sekarang badan Halilintar tepat sedang menindih tubuh mungil Api.

Di satu sisi Mata _Ruby_ dan _Jingga_ milik Halilintar dan Api membulat, mereka bukan bermaksud seperti, Halilintar memandang sang kekasih Petir dihadapannya dengan tampang tak percaya, Halilintar melihat Petir yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, Halilintar pun beranjak dari atas Api dan mulai mengejar Petir yang mulai menjauh, dan Api...hanya melongo melihat kejadian dihadapannya.

Halilintar dengan nafas tersegah-segah, mulai terus mengejar Petir, hingga dia menemukan sebuah perempatan jalan, Ia bingung...yang mana yang akan ia tuju...Halilintar mendengus kasar, dan mulai kembali kesekolah untuk mengganti bajunya .

"kau tak mau mengejarku?..."suara parau dan sendu itu terdengar dari balik pohon manggah besar di samping perempatan jalan tersebut.

* * *

Sekarang Petir sedang terduduk di kursi goyang dengan wajah yang pucat, dihadapanya ada sebuah papan khusus menggambar yang berdiri rapih di depannya, dengan meja kecil untuk meletakan beberapa cat warna. Di lembaran pertama di papan khusus menggambar itu tertera lukisan cantik gambar seorang pemuda bertopi merah dan hitam.

Sekarang rumahnya benar-benar sepi, karena ia adalah anak Yatim&Piatu, setelah kematian orang tuanya ia menjadi penutup...dulu saat ia masih kecil berumur 5 tahun orang tuanya meninggalkannya, saat itu ia kesepian dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Halilintar di umurnya yang menginjak 6 ... dan sekarang Ia harus berhadapan dengan kematian dan siksaan.

Petir meraba-raba meja kecil disampingnya mencari sebuah cat merah untuk mewarnai gambarnya itu...semua warna sudah komplit kecuali warna merah.

"hah...ternyata habis.."Petir mulai beranjak dari kursi goyangnya dan kepalanya benar-benar pusing, tak mungkin "itu" kambuh, akhirnya Ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya ,tapi seakan ada sebuah beban berat yang membuat kakinya tak bisa melangkah.

"UHUK UHUK"Petir mengalami batuk hebat, Ia membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya, dan akhinya ia terduduk lemas dilantai sambil menatap lantai putih polos dirumahnya itu, dengan lemas Ia menarik kembali tangan yang berada dimulutnya, dan ia melihat darah yang melumuri tangannya.

"ini pasti karna aku kecapekan..." gumamam Petir memang tak bisa mengelabuhi apa yang terjadi. Tiba -tiba senyum mengembang dibibir pucat Petir, Ia dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk bangkit dan duduk dikursi goyang untuk melanjutkan gambarnya...

"aku temukan 'cat merah'nya.." Petir mengunakan tangan kirinya yang tadi digunakan untuk membekap mulutnya sebagai wadah dari 'cat merah'nya dan dengan gerakan yang agak gontai, Petir berusaha sebisa mungkin menyelesaikan lukisanya tersebut.

"SELESAI"

* * *

Halilintar agak risih saat Petir kekasihnya sudah seminggu tidak masuk sekolah, dengan tekat yang bulat Halilintar pulang sekolah akan menjenguk Petir, mungkin Petir masih sakit hati dengan kejadian saat itu, dan bicara tentang Api, sekarang...Ia sudah putus dengan Ais dan menjomblo.

TENG TONG

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, bel inilah yang paling ditunggu Halilintar. Ia ingin kerumah Petir dan sekalian menjelaskan tentang kejadian kemaren.

 _~FlashBack~_

 _Halilintar sangat haus dan lelah saat ini, Ia benar-benar haus, dan dengan langkah yang luntang-lanting ia berjalan kekursi samping lapangan._

 _BRUK_

 _Halilintar langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk mengobati rasa capeknya dengan beristirahat, mungkin dengan duduk ia menjadi lebih baik. Sunggung Ia tak habis fikir dengan kekasihnya, kenapa saat seperti ini dia belum_ _datang?_

 _"Halilintar! kamu haus.."seseorang meyodorkan air mineral didepannya, dengan segera tanpa melihat orang tersebut Halilintar menegguk habis air botol itu "hah~segarnya.."gumam Halilintar sambil memegang kerongkongannya._

 _"hehe.." Halilintar mendongkak dan manatap Api dihadapannya "terima kasih Api.." Halilintar melihat Api tersenyum padanya "ok,aku pergi dulu.."Api segera beranjak dan tanpa disadari ada sebuah kaleng bekas di bawah tempat yang ingin ia pijak, bersamaan Halilintar ingin menarik tangan Api untuk memberikan uang ganti tentang air minumnya._

 _BRUK_

 _~FlashBackOff~_

Bersamaan dengan itu akhirnya Halilintar sudah sampai didepan rumah Petir, dan langung masuk kedalam pekarang rumahnya sambil melihat kekana dan kekiri, takut tak sengaja ia menemukan Petir. Dan sampailah Ia didepan rumah dengan pintu bercat hijau.

TOK TOK TOK

Halilintar mengernyitkan dahinya karna yang bersangkutan tak menjawab ketokan pintunya. Sebenarnya Halilintar tak perlu mengetok pintu, karna dari kecil dia dan Petir suka mundar-mandir keluar masuk rumah ini.

TOK TOK

Halilintar orangnya tak sabaran dan berniat ingin mendobrak pintu itu, tapi langsung dicegat oleh seorang ibu tetangga Petir.

"nak...sedang mencari siapa?" Halilintar memutar bola matanya jengah, pertanyaan macam apa ini? tentu saja ia mencari pemilik rumah dihadapannya itu.

"kamu nak Halilintar bukan?"Halilintar terlonjak kaget saat ibu itu tahu namanya. Apa Petir sering curhat tentangnya pada tetangganya? tapi ia tahu Petir itu tertutup.

"saya ingin bicara dengan nak Hali.."

* * *

To: My Soulmate Halilintar

From : Gadis yang malang

Hai!Halilintar apa kabar~

dalam surat ini aku ingin megatakan bahwa...sebenarnya dari dulu aku selalu menunggu waktu yang tepat mengatakannya, seakan aku memiliki banyak waktu, sayangnya aku tak bisa menyampaikan semuanya dalam surat ini.

aku berharap suatu hari akan ada yang menggantikan posisiku sebagai kekasih yang akan mengisi hatimu...aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, dan aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan hal itu...selama ini aku selalu menyembunyikan sebuah penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhku dengan harap kau bisa memakluminya.

aku benar-benar ingat disaat kita bermain bersama, tertawa bersama, berbagi bersama, dan berjanji akan selalu bersama. Nyatanya aku harus pergi terlebih dahulu...aku percaya suatu hari kita akan dipertemukan lagi...percayalah!

aku hanya ingin menyampaikan...

 _I Hope you Stay By My Side When..._

* * *

Halilintar tak kuasa menahan air matanya "kenapa ini bisa terjadi?! "

"umhh...sebenarnya surat ini sudah dititipkan seminggu yang lalu...saya tidak tahu bila _Almarhum_ nak Petir telah memiliki riwayat penyakit Kanker paru-paru...itupun saya menyetahuinya saat jasad nak Petir diotopsi..." jelas tetangga Petir sambil mengusap Air matanya yang keluar.

"di-dia tak pernah bicara padaku tentang ini?!..." seakan perkataan Halilintar tercegat karna tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"mungkin dia tidak ingin nak Hali khawatir...yang saya tahu nak Hali teman dekat Petir, jadi saya kira nak Hali sudah mengetahui tentang ini.." ujar tetangga itu lagi.

"apa anda mau menolong saya memberitahu makam Petir?"

* * *

Hujan begitu deras membasahi makam orang yang paling ia cintai, sekarang Halilintar sedang berjongkok di hadapan Makam dengan pakaian serba hitam dan tak lupa payung hitam untuk melindunginya dari hujan.

"aku menyesal..." gumam Halilintar seraya mengelus Nisan dengan nama Petir "aku tak pernah membayangkan ini ..." untuk kedua kalinya Halilintar bergumam, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, karna membiarkan hal buruk ini terjadi pada orang yang ia cintai, karna tak mau terbawa suasana Halilintar mengelus nisa kekasihnya itu untuk terakhir kalinya dan berbalik memunggungi makam sambil tersenyum lembut.

BRUK

Seseorang menabrak Halilintar sampai oleng, untung sang pemuda bisa menahan tubuhnya, kalau tidak..ia bisa saja menindih makam Petir.

"ooohh...maafkan aku!"seseorang dengan jas hujan berwarna hitam dengan tudung yang ia pakai menutupi wajahnya itu, merasa bersalah karna menabrak Halilintar seraya ia membuka tudungnya agak bisa melihat pemuda yang ia tabrak, ternyata dibalik tudung itu adalah seorang gadis dengan wajah yang serupa dengan Petir, Halilintar yang melihat itu tercengang.

DEG

"aku Taufan"

~~~~~~~TAMAT~~~~~~

A/N : Hai~ aku balik lagi ngebawa ff yang aneh banget! saking anehya jadi mau muntah...seperti biasa kalian bisa mereview bila berkenan :)


End file.
